5 Galleons
by CookieCruncher
Summary: 5 Galleons is enough to make Scorpius Malfoy's birthday feel loved, and somehow not so alone. 5 Galleons for just one hour to feel less lonely. 5 Galleons for his parents' attention. ONESHOT. Hope you like it! :


**I'm back… again. It seems I've been neglecting my fanfiction account. Sigh. Sorry. I decided to post this story for two reasons: 1. I saw this story in my notebook and decided I should post it. For fun. 2. I should REALLY make it up to you. I'm sorry :(**

**Anywayyyyy, credits to the one who made the… um… familiar thing you'll be seeing. If it's not familiar to you, I'll stab you with a fork. Just kidding. I won't use a fork…**

**Meet you at the bottom of this weird story!**

**And if you're wondering where the hell these Malfoy's live, I'm thinking of a manor, but not the actual Malfoy Manor. Okay, I'm crazy. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Staring out the window, little Scorpius Malfoy pressed his face on the cool glass. The 5 year old was waiting for his mother and father, who, by the way, was still at work.<p>

"Scorp, it's 9'o clock already. Bedtime." Ginny, his aunt/babysitter of the day, sat beside him on the window sill. "But Mommy and Daddy aren't home yet." He excused. "Do you want Aunt Ginny to be scolded?" she asked. The silver-gray orbs widened. "But Daddy told me we'll color my coloring book." The child's shoulders slumped as he took one final look at the dark place outside and jumped off.

Ginny followed the boy in the green silk pajamas to his room. Scorpius climbed his bed and his guardian sat down on a wooden chair beside it. "Aunt Gin?" he tilted his head. "Yes, Scorp?" Ginny smiled.

"Does Daddy love me?"

"Why, of course!" Ginny replied.

"Does Mommy love me?"

"Of course, your Mommy and daddy love you very much. Why wouldn't they?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "They don't spend time with me." Scorpius sadly looked down. "Well, Scorp, mommies and daddies are sometimes really busy—-"

"Too busy to color books?" his eyes were glazed with tears. Ginny kissed his forehead and rubbed the small boy's back.

"I'll talk to them later." The aunt sighed.

* * *

><p>As the redhead came down the elegant, long, green staircase, 2 loud cracks were heard outside. <em>'They're back,'<em> Ginny mentally breathed.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy came inside. The Healer smiled at her friend. "Gin!" she hugged her. "Thank you, really, for taking care of him." Hermione pulled back as Draco said his thanks. "Is he asleep?" he asked, setting his robes aside. "Out like a lamp. Although, before I leave, I needed to talk to you." Ginny followed both in the sitting room.

"Sure," Hermione nodded while everyone sat down. "It's about Scorpius." "Go on," Draco drawled.

"Before tucking him in a while ago, he asked me if you loved him. Of course, I said yes. He misses you. Look, all I'm trying to say is, spend a little more time with him. He's missing you both so much." Ginny looked at both parents.

"Lots of patients have been bustling in and out of St. Mungo's these days." Hermione sighed. "And Dodge, the new Auror, messed up his wand, now everything's out of control in the Ministry, all because of a simple Ennervate spell." Draco almost shuddered at the memory of the disaster.

"Well, it's best I head home, Harry's probably having a hard time with James now." The Weasley girl, scratch that, the Weasley-_Potter_ girl smiled and they all stood up. With a wave, she stood in the fireplace and Floo-ed herself home.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy woke up to complete silence of the manor before he strained his ears. He heard shuffles from his parents' bedroom. "Do you think he's awake?" Draco asked. "Probably not. It's a\far too early." Hermione replied. Scorpius glanced at his owl clock that magically hooted at 7:00 (Hermione's idea). It was just 6:24.<p>

He scrambled off his bed, jumped to the floor and rushed to the room beside his to see both his parents getting ready for the day.

"Good morning Mommy! Good morning Daddy!"

Both heads snapped up to the sound.

"Let's go downstairs, shall we? Wouldn't want my little boy getting hungry." Draco winked at Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Daddy, why're you still here?" Scorpius joyfully ate his ham and egg sandwich. "Don't you want us here?" Hermione feigned sadness. "I do!" he chuckled in reply. "Well, we're planning on taking you to your new school before we leave for work." Draco explained. "Will my school be Hogquarks?" Scorpius asked eagerly. "Hogwarts. And no. But your school will teach you basics." Hermione corrected.<p>

Finishing breakfast, they went out to the front of the manor. "Draco, it's his first time Disapparating. Are you sure he'll be alright?" cue worried mother. "He'll get used to it in the future, love. Don't you think it's best if he experiences it now?" Draco kissed Hermione's temple. "Where's my school?" Scorpius asked. "Small Magic Academy."

* * *

><p>"That was totally wicked!" Scorpius grinned as he pumped his fist in the air. A look at his parents and the grin turned upside down. Both were looking at their paper works. The child tugged on Hermione's shirt.<p>

"Oh, right. Are you sure you have everything?" Hermione crouched to her son's height. "Broomstick?" "Yes," he showed her the toy broom.

"Wand?" "Mm-hmm,"

"Your books?" Nod.

"Honey, is something the matter?" she asked, putting a hand over his head. "Does something hurt?" the father questioned. "Nothing, I'm okay." Scorpius plastered a fake smile on his face.

"You might encounter James later, be nice." Draco cautiously said. "I will." The son dully replied. "Okay. We'll pick you up at 3." Hermione stood up. Draco tousled his son's hair.

The parents Disapparated after a final: "We have to go, bye, Scorp!"

CRACK.

"You always have to go." Scorpius wiped his tears with the sleeve of his robe.

He passed by kids whose parents were leading them to the building.

'_I'm a Malfoy. I'm Scorpius Malfoy.'_ He chanted in his mind, confident.

But every step he took as he neared the building made him less confident.

'_I'm a Malfoy whose parents are always busy. Whose parents I really miss.'_

Scorpius bumped into someone, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry," both apologized.

"James!"

"Scorp!"

* * *

><p>The teacher had made them introduce themselves in front of the whole class. "Okay, let's start with you, Scorpius. Say your name, birthday, hobbies and tell us about your family." Teacher Madge <strong>(AN: HUNGER GAMES!) **called out.

All eyes landed on the nervous boy. He walked to the front of the room. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'm 5 years old. My birthday's next week, September 10. I like coloring, math's and playing Quidditch. My parents are Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy." _And I miss them so much._ Some of the kids gasped at the mention of his parents. "Thank you, Scorpius. Next, Madeline Nix?"

Students were introduced one by one and the whole day became a total blur. Especially when the Art subject came and they were asked to draw a family trip .

"I think I'm going to draw that day when we went to Diagon Alley! Or when we went to Grandma Molly's. Or when we brought Peaky at the Owl Emporium! What're you gonna draw Scorp?" James glanced at his seatmate and nudged him.

"I don't know." Was all Scorpius could say. He doesn't even remember when they had a trip. Except for that time when they went to the Malfoy Manor to visit Narcissa, only to talk about some plans and issues. All he could remember were the days when he was left alone, when his Daddy would stop their Quidditch time for work. Or when he was left to color when his Mommy had to go to St. Mungo's for an emergency. Or when both of them didn't comfort him when he had nightmares because they were busy. Always busy.

Art ended with Scorpius not being able to pass his work. All he ever wrote was his name on the empty sheet of parchment. Once school was over, Ginny and Harry were waiting for James.

"Look, Mommy and Daddy are here!" James grinned. He ran and Scorpius trudged along.

"James! Scorpius!" Harry greeted. "Hi!" both boys waved. "Scorp, where's Mommy and Daddy?" Ginny asked her nephew. "They told me they were going to pick me up at 3," Scorpius replied. "It's already 3. " Harry checked his watch. "We can take you home for the meantime." Ginny offered. "It's okay Aunty Ginny, I'll wait," the blond declined, nodding. "Are you sure? Mommy's making treacle tarts!" James pleaded.

_Mommy hasn't made me treacle tarts in a long time._ "I'll be okay." Scorpius smiled. The family left and Scorpius was left to sit by the swings, clutching his wand and knapsack.

Parents came and left with their children, but no sign of Draco and Hermione was seen. Time passed. 3:15. 3:40. 4:00… Scorpius Malfoy sat alone in the playground at around 4:30 when a loud crack surprised him. Hermione was there, tired yet happy. "Mommy!" the child ran to hug her with numb legs from sitting too long. "Sorry I'm late, honey. I've been—-" _busy._ Scorpius finished off inside his head. "Let's go home?"

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Scorpius' birthday was never mentioned. Nor did it ever appear in the parent's busy minds.<p>

"Mommy, daddy, how much are you paid for an hour?" Scorpius asked one night at dinnertime. "Why're you asking?" Draco asked. "I'm just curious." His replica replied. "I earn 2 Galleons an hour." Hermione nonchalantly said. "And I earn 3 Galleons an hour." Draco nodded, chewing his food. _5 Galleons… _Scorpius added.

* * *

><p>Thursday, September 9th, Scorpius brought all his less-used items on a table just outside the manor. TOYS FOR SALE was written on a cardboard. Their neighbor, Mrs Knight, passed by and saw the toys. "Why you sweet little boy, giving up your precious toys for a change?" she sweetly asked. "Yes Mrs. Knight. I'm planning on raising 3 Galleons!"<p>

"What for, may I ask?"

"For my Mommy and Daddy."

"Well then, if this is for a good cause, I might as well help. I'll buy them all for 3 Galleons!" The kind old woman bought them all. "I needed a gift for my grandchildren anyway. And I'll be able to help an adorable child like you." She added.

Unbeknownst to his parents, Scorpius had sold all his toys just to say a message to his parents. Before sleeping, Scorpius went inside his parent's room and asked a Galleon from each.

"Why?" Draco and Hermione asked simultaneously. "I'm saving." Scorpius shrugged. Draco handed him the gold coin slowly. Hermione dropped it in her son's palms. "Use it wisely," Hermione intoned affectionately.

_Wisely…_ Scorpius smiled.

* * *

><p>The morning of Scorpius's birthday came yet the busy parents were fixing themselves for yet another busy day at work.<p>

They called Ginny for another baby-sitting day and before they could leave through the door, Scorpius stopped them. "Wait!" Hermione and Draco turned to look at their son who rushed to his room.

Scorpius came back with a pouch tinkling with coins. He handed it to them. "Honey, what is this?" Hermione opened it. Draco poured the contents on his palm to reveal 5 gleaming gold coins.

"5 Galleons?" Draco peered at the coins on his palm. "Scorpius, honey, what's this for? What is this all about?" Hermione skeptically looked at their son.

"I just paid one hour of your day. Please come home early tonight. My birthday won't be complete without you."

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAYYY. Again, that was weird. I'm sorry for the long oneshot. Kidding. I'm not even sorry! :D No to child abandonment! (See, I really love kids.) Sigh… Review? C'mon, you know you want to. NO FLAMING, PLEASE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE A BURNING DRACO IN YOUR DOORSTEP, YOU WON'T FLAME ME.<strong>


End file.
